


Mussolini X Tentacle Monster

by IlSquadrista1922



Series: Mussolini X *insert animal here* [1]
Category: Fashslash, Italian History, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal on human rape, Bestiality, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-consensual sex, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other characters not mentioned - Freeform, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Violent Sex, non-consensual anal sex, victim enjoying the rape, violent rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSquadrista1922/pseuds/IlSquadrista1922
Summary: Benito Mussolini gets sexually assaulted by a tentacle Monster in a cold, wet cave.Yes, we are actually going that far.If you can't handle stuff like this, go somewhere else.





	Mussolini X Tentacle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my own, sick fantasies about the Duce.

It was a nice day in Italy, 13th of July, 1926.

Mussolini and a few other fascists went to inspect the Grotto Azzurra. It's a seacave on the coastline of the island Capri. When they arrived at the coastline, it was allready very dark. It was a trip to be sold as propaganda to generate more tourism for the cave. The men went with a boat into the beautiful seacave. The moonlight was glittering into the small cave. Mussolini was quiet claustrophobic and didn't feel very well. "I don't like this place, it makes me fell so uncomfortable.", he expressed. He couldn't handle too much so he pucked in water. "Disguesting.", Giorgio Perggio, the guy who was driving the boat, thought to himself.

Perggio told Mussolini about a myth of a monster living undersea in the cave, that nobody has seen before, because all the people who have seen it were killed by it or so many think. "I do not believe in such nonsense! What a fairytale", Mussolini explained to the boatdriver. All the sudden a wierd noise could be heared. "What's that?", Mussolini asked himself as a giant squid-like monster apeard right in front of him.The moster had a 8 big red eyes and 8 long tentacles, with various other, smaller ones sticking out. The color of it's body was pinkish and seemed It to be transparent. It allmost looked like a spider. One of the tantacles grabbed Mussolini firmly and squeezed him a bit. A cold wave of water caused by the Tentacle monster the in comparison small boat to capsize. Perggio was falling into the water and couldn't swim, thus he drowned. In the mean time, the creature trying to tear down the cloths of Mussolini.

"Hey, are you filthy thing trying to do?", he asked angered. Now it was suddenly quiet cold, because his underwear and pants were gone. This angered him so much that he ripped one of the sucker cups of one of the tentacles off. He was fighting against a force, that he couldn't compete with. "Take that, you son of a bitch!", he hissed at the giant squid-like ceature.The monster had enough and forcefully dragged his legs and arms apart with it's tentacles.  
The tentacles chained him up and thightly hold him still. He couldn't move or think. "What do you want from m-", he was cut off by a tentacle shaped like a penis, which the monster forced into his mouth. It was rather thin, but still quiet powerfull. Then, another tentacle, thicker tentacle was drafted to join the other one.

The penetration was so intense, that Mussolini's brearth was cut off and his gagreflex was kicking in. It roughly penetrated his throat and was getting deeper with every, single strike. As if this wasn't enough, one of the Monsters slimey arms was degenrouslly close to this rear end. Without preparation, two thick tentacles were forced into his entrance. It really hurted like fire, but it strangely aroused Benito so much, that his cock started to stiffen, which he didn't wanted at all. The tentacles were too big for his tight hole, which made him squeamish. The monster seemed to notice the hardened cock and began to stoke it playfully. After a while, the penetration was starting to feel sweet. "Oh, please make me cum...", Mussolini uttered, but with suppressed sound. He tried to moan, but his mouth was filled with tentacle dicks. Soon, he came. White love juice was oozing out of the tip of his member, while the thing was still inside of him. It shortly after came as well and Mussolini could feel his gut being filled with cum as well as his mouth. The tentacles were pulled out and Benito was breathing heavily, being completely exhauted.

The monster was letting him get rid off his grip, releasing him onto the wet, slippy stone on the other side of the seacrave. His cloths were there, too. The monster disapeared into the sea and was not left to be seen again.

After all was over, Mussolini didn't know what to make out of the experience. Sure, it was a type of rape, but he enjoyed it very much. This was also his first experience with gay sex. "It wasn't so bad.", he thought. And with that being said, he grew a perveded smile on his face and put his cloths on. He tried to swim all the way through from the cave to the coastline. Now it was 2 p.m and there was a searching team, who were trying to find the lost people. "what has happened to the other people?", they asked him as they found him. "They died; there was a big hole in the boat and it sunked because of it. Only I could swim, and the others just drowned.", he replied. Next day, he had to recover from all the stress and went back to Rome.

He has secret; a big, naughty secret.

**Author's Note:**

> The writting could be a bit bad and sloppy, because english is not my first language and I'm bad at writting introductions.


End file.
